


Ancient Ellimist

by flashwitch



Category: Animorphs and Stargate: SG-1 crossover
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teams of heroes meet on a higher plain of existence to discuss alien parasites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Ellimist

**Author's Note:**

> **This has been in my head for about three or four years now, and this is my second attempt at writing it. I'm still not entirely happy with it, and it ends kind of abruptly, but whatever.**
> 
>  **I've only read up to book 35 in the Animorphs, so that's around when this was set. For SG1, any series with Jack still on the team, maybe after Daniel ascends the first time, so that would be series seven I guess.**  
>  I don't own Animorphs or Stargate.
> 
>  **As per the books, the Ellimist speaks in capital letters and thought speak is italicised.**
> 
>  **Also, I studied Psychology at A level and found out something interesting. The guy who invented IQ tests, and created one for the military "to get inside people's heads" was called Dr Yerkes. This was in World War One. Then Stephen Jay Gould, a modern Psychologist, did a review study of his work. Yerkes, Gould, get it? I know they're spelled differently, but that has to be more than a coincidence, right?**

* * *

_We can't tell you who we are. Or where we live. It's too risky, and we've got to be careful. Really careful. So we don't trust anyone. Because if they find us... well, we just won't let them find us..._

 _The thing you should know is that everyone is in really big trouble. Yeah. Even you._

* * *

Two eternal beings met on a higher plain of existence.

"What are you doing in this dimension?" One asked.

"I WISH TO BORROW YOUR HEROES." The other stated.

"Ellimist, you have your own heroes, why do you need ours?"

"THEY HAVE LOST THEIR HOPE. DANIEL JACKSON IMPRESSED ME WHEN YOU FIRST BROUGHT HIM TO OUR ATTENTION, DURING HIS SEARCH FOR THE CHILD."

"They have their own battles to fight." Oma Desala chided gently. "They cannot just..."

"I SHALL REMOVE THEM FROM CONTINUITY. IT SHALL NOT AFFECT THEIR TIMELINE."

"Very well. But you must return them unscathed."

"AS YOU WISH."

* * *

They were surrounded by white mist, unable to see inches in front of them. Jack swore as he realised he no longer carried his P90.

"Jack?" Daniel called out. It was always the first name he called when he was in trouble. "What's going on?"

"Daniel, that you?" Jack replied.

"Sir?" A female voice chipped in.

"Carter?" Jack asked. "That just leaves T."

"I am here, O'Neill."

"Gangs all here." Jack grinned. "Any idea where here is?"

"Oh great. I really hate that guy." A young sounding voice stated.

"He's not that bad." A girl replied.

 _Indeed. He is that bad._ Another voice came, but this one sounded inside their heads.

"What the hell?" Jack and Daniel said in unison.

"Who's there?" A new voice, another girl asked.

"I'm Daniel Jackson; this is Jack, Sam and Teal'c. We mean you no harm, we just sort of... well, we don't know how we got here."

"Sounds like our friend The Ellimist found some new toys." A boy stated.

"I'm Jake, this is Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias and Ax."

"Good to know you, but can you please let us in on what the hell is going on!" Jack asked.

"And what was with the whole voice in our head thing?" Daniel added. It was at this point that the mist slowly faded allowing them to see one another.

I don't know who was more surprised. The Animorphs or SG1.

"Okay." Jack said. "Wasn't expecting that."

* * *

Before them stood a group of kids. One tall, leggy blonde, who looked like she'd be at home in a mall. A shorter black girl, with elegantly braided hair. A tall boy, with brown hair and eyes the same shade and shape as the blondes. Another boy, shorter, with tight brown curls and long eyelashes. Then came the weirdness. A boy, pale and thin with longish hair, he was somehow merged with an image of a hawk in flight, the wings seemingly sprouting from his back. And then there was blue deer, with four eyes and a scorpion tail.

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's this guy. The Ellimist. This looks like his work." Jake stated.

"What's an Ellimist?" Jack asked.

"He's an all powerful type dude." Marco told them.

"But he's not supposed to interfere." Cassie inserted.

"Yeah, it's against the rules." Tobias added.

"Like that stopped him before!" Rachel snorted, with a significant glance at Tobias.  
 _He claims to follow the rules, but he feels free to break them when it is in his own best interest._ Ax's thought-speak was filled with disdain.

"Sounds like an ancient." Daniel muttered.

"Yeah, even got the same stupid rules." Jack shook his head.

"I AM WHAT YOU WOULD CALL AN ANCIENT DANIEL JACKSON, IN YOUR REALITY." The Ellimist said. "I AM ALSO WHAT THE ANIMORPHS CALL AN ELLIMIST. WE ARE KNOWN BY MANY NAMES. Q TO SOME, BEINGS FROM THE FIFTH DIMENSION TO OTHERS."

"Excuse me, you brought us here?" Daniel asked. "Why?"

"THE YOUNG ONES NEED TO KNOW THEY ARE NOT ALONE. THEY FIGHT THE SAME BATTLE YOU DO."

"A bunch of kids fighting the Goa'uld?" Jack laughed. "No offence."

"O'Neill, a warrior's strength is not dependant on his size." Teal'c reprimanded.

"Hey, we kick butt!" Rachel replied testily.

"Yeah, if it weren't for us, half the world would have those nasty slugs in them!" Marco added like a psycho pep squad.

"Slugs?" Sam asked, picking up on the term.

"Yeerks. Nasty little alien slugs." Jake filled in. "They're parasites. They go in through your ear and take over your brain. It's... not a pleasant experience."

"We have something similar called the Goa'uld." Teal'c informed.

"Nasty snake-heads." Jack scowled.

"They're parasites too. They go in through the neck or mouth and attach to the spinal column at the base of the brain. Then they control the host." Sam explained.

"There are some good snakes though... well, sort of. The Tok'ra resistance." Daniel added, wanting to be fair. "They don't believe in taking unwilling hosts."

"Yeah, the Yeerks have their own freedom fighters who won't take an unwilling host. But there isn't much they can do." Cassie said. "They're good people though."

"What about you?" Jack asked, looking pointedly at Ax. "What are you, and can your people help?"

"And how can you talk in our minds?" Daniel added eagerly.

 _I am_   
_Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am of a race called the Andalites. This thought-speak is our natural way of communicating as we have no mouths.  
_

"How do you eat without a mouth?" Jack asked instantly.

"Don't ask!" The Animorphs chorused, laughing.

"Ookaay..." Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

 _My people fight the Yeerks out in space, but they cannot help us here. They are stretched thin as it is, and they would not be able to get here for at least another year. And even then, they would not give the Earthlings the weapons to defend themselves. It is not our way.  
_

"Of course not. Why is it that every advanced race refuses to share their toys?" Jack snarked.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Fine." **  
**

"They're like Jake and Marco." Cassie giggled.

"Who else do you have?" Carter asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Do you command a vast army? Do you have allies?" Teal'c asked.

"This is pretty much it." Tobias shrugged. "There's the Chee... but they can't actually hurt anyone. It's against their programming."

"There are the free Hork Bajir." Rachel grinned. "I love those guys."

"And of course the Yeerk resistance." Cassie inserted.

"But other than that?" Jake asked. "Pretty much just us."

"Five teens and a mutant Bambi against alien invaders?" Jack sighed.

"THEY HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR A VERY LONG TIME. AND THEY ARE WINNING."The Ellimist weighed in.

"How?" Daniel asked. "No offence, but aside from Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill, you don't look all that fierce."

"Dude." Marco grinned. "Respect. How the hell can you say his name?"

"I'm a linguist." Daniel shrugged.

"We have an ability that helps us." Cassie replied. She looked to Jake, who nodded. "We can turn into any animal we want."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, incredulous. "That's just not possible. The mass displacement alone..."

"it's true." Tobias said gently. Marco and Rachel nodded.

"There's this Blue Box, and when you touch it, you get the ability to morph." Cassie told them.

"That's amazing!" Daniel grinned. "Think of the possibilities!"

"Daniel."

"Jack, come on!" Daniel was almost dancing with excitement. "Haven't you ever wanted to turn into a bird and just fly away? Become an ape and rip apart some bully? Just become a cheetah and go running"

Tobias smiled, feeling some kinship with this man.

"Daniel. No, you do not get to turn into an animal." Jack said, mock sternly. "Although... then you really could be a space-monkey!"

"Jack!"

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't believe you, but there is no way that it's possible for one creature to turn into another." Doubting Samantha shook her head.

 _It is Andalite technology beyond your understanding_. Ax stated.

"...sounds like the damn Tollan." Jack muttered.

A tail blade was pressed against his throat in an instant.

* * *

"HEY!" Daniel yelled. "Get away from him!"

 _He has insulted my honour. He called me a vile name.  
_

"Any insult was unintentional, I assure you!" Daniel daringly put his hand on Ax's tail, just below the blade. "Please, he meant no offence, he just is annoyed at being taken to some alternate reality, and he hates it when his weapons disappear. It's put him in a foul mood."

 _He called me a Toolon._ Ax stated, not relaxing his tail.

"What? No! He compared you to a Tollan; they're a race of highly evolved beings. They also refuse to share technology with us."

 _Why do they do this?_ Ax asked.

"They shared technology once, and it backfired. The people they gave it to, they ended up destroying themselves." Daniel replied. Ax tilted his head, considering, then lowered his tail blade to a collective sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Daniel. And Ax-man, no offence intended." Jack grinned.

 _Very well. DanielJackson is a true shorm to you._

"What's a shorm?" Carter asked.

"It means true friend. Literally, it means tail blade." Tobias explained. "The idea is it's someone you would trust to put their blade to your throat."

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances and grinned.

* * *

"THIS IS GOING VERY WELL." The Ellimist grinned.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Daniel asked.

"EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE DOING. THEY KNOW THEY ARE NOT ALONE. THEY KNOW THAT YOU ARE GROWN UPS, WHO'VE BEEN FIGHTING LONGER THAN THEY HAVE, WITH BETTER RESOURCES AND WEAPONS, AND YET THEY ARE JUST AS STRONG AS YOU." The Ellimist sounded smug. "YOU DOUBT THEM, FORCING THEM TO DEFEND THEMSELVES, AND IN THEREFORE REALISE THEIR OWN WORTH."

The Animorphs, listening to this, exchanged wry glances. Yeah, they'd had a run of bad luck lately, but they didn't think they were bad enough off to warrant involvement form The Ellimist. But, they had to admit, they did feel oddly better.

"We got dragged here to give the kids a pep talk?" Jack laughed.

"YES." The Ellimist replied simply. "AND NOW YOU ARE DONE." With a click of his fingers, he sent them on their way. They re-materialised as they stepped back through the gate onto the ramp.

This was going to take some explaining.

When Daniel found the Blue cube in his locker later, he thought it was some kind of joke. But, he took it home with him anyhow.

* * *

 **THE END?**

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the beginnings of a sequel that I may finish and post if enough people are interested. I also have an idea for an unrelated story in the same fandoms, but it's not much more than a plot bunny at the moment.


End file.
